Secret Admirer
by Ocean Writer759
Summary: Cards and roses have been mysteriously arriving to Zoey, Lola, Dana, and Quinn.  Who is it from? Also, will the guys have dates to the dance. Mainly CZ. Also DL and LM. My first Zoey101 story.
1. She's Back!

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey101

A/N: This is my first Zoey101 story. So basically it's almost Valentine's Day and all the boys want their crushes to be their girlfriend. ZoeyChase, DanaLogan, LolaMichael, and a little bit of QuinnMark. So please enjoy! No flames! This is my first Zoey101 story, so please be nice. Please Review, sorry if my proofreading is bad.

* * *

**Chapter 1: She's Back**

Chase and Zoey were walking around campus to go to Sushi Rox, it was February and the whole gang is in the 10th grade.

"So, we're meeting the gang at Sushi Rox today?" Chase asked Zoey.

"Yeah, I heard that there will be a new student arriving today." Zoey replied.

"Really? A kid in our grade?"

"Yeah." Zoey simply replied.

There was a small silence until both of them heard a familiar voice coming from behind them.

"Long time no see." Zoey and Chase turned around and saw Dana.

"Dana, you're back!" Zoey ran up and hugged Dana.

Chase came up right behind her and said "Cool, you're back. Logan is going to be so happy to see you. For the past year and a half, Logan has been talking about how much he misses you."

Then Dana, who looked like she was blushing a little bit, said, "Shut up. Logan is a jerk, he wouldn't say that."

"Well, we were going to Sushi Rox to meet everyone else, do you want to come? Everyone will be happy to see you." Zoey said.

"Sure, I'll go." Dana agreed.

After about a five-minute walk, the three of them arrived at the doors of the sushi restaurant.

First Zoey and Chase entered and Michael complained, "You two are late." Zoey and Chase looked around and saw Michael, Logan, Quinn, and Lola sitting down.

Then Logan spoked up, "Chase was probably was too busy flirting with Zoey."

Chase's face became beet red and denied the fact, "I wasn't flirting with Zoey" he said in a harsh voice.

"In fact, we actually we met someone, you probably want to meet." Zoey said, "You can come in!" she said to the mysterious person behind the door.

The door opened and it revealed to be Dana. Michael, Quinn, and especially Logan were shocked.

Logan rushed up to her and hugged her. Then Dana yelled, "Get off of me you freak."

Dana walked away from Logan and he said, "Dana…just as pushy as ever…I like it!"

Then finally Lola stood up and said, "I don't think we've meet. I just began coming to PCA last year from New York."

"Oh yeah, I'm Dana, I came here two years ago, then I went to a Foreign Exchange Program in France." Dana said, as she shook Lola's hand. Dana then discovered that somebody was missing.

"Wait a minute, there's one less person here…who's not here…" she then just remembered who it was, "Nicole, what happened to her?"

"It turns out Nicole has OMGD, so her Mom sent her to and all-girls school." Lola answered.

"What in the world is OMGD?" Dana asked.

Zoey replied, "Obsessive Male Gender Disorder."

"Yeah, that's Nicole. So it will be nice and quiet in the room." Dana said.

Everyone laughed at Dana's comment.

"So, are you two boyfriend and girlfriend yet?" Dana asked, pointing to Chase and Zoey.

Everyone laughed as Chase and Zoey's faces were red and Zoey spoke up, "Dana, we're just friends."

Michael went up to Dana and whispered, "Trust me, Chase still has a thing for her."

The next day in homeroom, Mr. Lynn introduced Dana to the class. The whole gang is in the same homeroom except for Quinn. So Dana sat down between Logan and Lola. From left to right in the row was; Zoey, Chase, Michael, Lola, Dana, and Logan.

Then after the homeroom teacher introduced Dana to the class he then had an announcement.

"Okay class, it's February so love is in the air. So send those cards out to that certain someone. Also, the Valentines Day Dance is on the 14th just to let you know. The six kids have many thoughts going on at the same time.

_I wonder if I'll have a date to the dance. I wouldn't mind if Chase asked me. Hold up Brooks, Chase? He's just a best friend he probably won't ask._ Zoey thought.

_I don't even think I will have a date; I don't have any idea, if anyone likes me. However I hope Michael might ask me. He is kind of cute. _Lola thought.

_I probably won't go to the stupid dance. I hope that Logan won't ask me. Well, he is kind of cute, be he's a complete jerk. _Dana thought.

_I really need to find a way to have Zoey to go with me. I don't even think she would say yes. She probably wants to go with a guy like Glenn Davis. _Chase thought.

_Who should I ask to the dance; Vanessa isn't here anymore, so I have no idea. Maybe Lola, I mean she's beautiful and charming to me. _Michael thought.

_Dana is hott. I hope she's going to say yes to me._ Logan, of course, thought.

So this Valentine's Day is going to be very awkward.

* * *

So, is it good, please review! 


	2. The Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey101!

A/N: Here's a new chapter! Thanks for the reviews! Please review! Sorry if my proofreading is bad! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Letter**

After the school day ended, all of the students were on their bikes, walking whatever back to their dorm, to talk to friends, after school clubs, wherever. However, Chase knew that there would be after-school basketball practice for Michael and Logan, so he would have time to go back to his dorm and do something that he didn't want to reveal.

So Chase went into room 436 and jumped up to his bed on the top bunk. He started to write letters on pieces of red paper that he had. Chase wrote many copies, but he thought that they were all horrible. So, because he didn't have the garbage can near him, he threw the crumpled pieces of red paper on the ground, leaving until later to pick up. However after twenty minutes, he had many pieces of crumpled paper on the floor. Sadly for him, Logan and Michael arrived earlier than what Chase expected.

"Whoa! Why are you littering so much?" Logan asked, looking at what a mess the dorm was.

"Oh, no reason." Chase chuckled nervously.

"Oh, I know that this isn't nothing man." Michael said to Chase. So he picked up a piece of paper from the ground, opened it, and read it out loud, "Dear Zoey, I think that you are the most wonderful person that came alive on this planet. I think that you are prettier than a sunset, a sunrise, and every girl on the planet. I believe that you might be the love of my life. You are smart, funny, beautiful; all of the things that a guy loves in a girl. Your eyes look like mud." Michael read, but that's what the letter had before Chase crumpled it up.

Every word that Michael read, Chase's face heated up more and more. Logan and Michael laughed more and more, than they finally stopped laughing.

"I thought you were over Zoey." Logan said.

"I am over Zoey." Chase said.

"Dude, there was never a time in your life for the past two and a half years that you never stopped loving Zoey." Michael said.

"Dude, I'm over her." Chase said, of course lying.

"That must be the stupidest excuse I have ever heard. First you write love notes to a girl, when it even says "Dear Zoey" and then you say you're over her. Who is going to believe that?" Logan said.

"Okay I admit it, I really, really like Zoey." Chase admitted.

"Yeah, like no one could ever figure that out before." Michael said, sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked, with a confused look on his face.

"Here watch," Michael said, he then asked one of the other basketball players that was in the hallway to their room, "Okay Matt, fill in the blank; Chase loves who?"

"That's simple, Zoey." Matt said.

"Ding ding! Thanks for playing." Michael said, as Matt left their dorm.

"Look not everyone knows that I love her." Chase said.

"Yeah everyone does." Logan answered.

"Everyone except Zoey." Michael said.

"Okay, how come you guys came back early?" Chase said, trying to change the subject.

"Because the Coach cancelled practice, he said it was Sushi Night." Logan said.

"More like Sa-shi Night." Michael said. Michael went over to the closet to open the door but Chase was afraid of what Michael might find what he left in there.

So Chase blocked the way to the closet and said, "You know what, tell me more about sushi."

"I think you have something in that closet." Michael said.

"Really? What makes you say or think that?" Chase asked nervously.

Michael pushed Chase out of the way and opened the closet to reveal a rose.

Michael picked it up and he a Logan said, "Awwwwww."

"A rose for Zoey, how romantic." Logan teased.

"Hey look I'm not the only one that has a crush on a girl that is in that dorm." Chase said, angrily.

Michael and Logan looked up embarrassed.

"Yeah, Logan, I know you like Dana." Chase proved.

"How? Tell me Matthews, tell me how I like her." Logan said.

"Well, first off, Dana ids who you kept on talking about for the past year and a half. Two, you ran up and hugged her, at Sushi Rox yesterday." Chase said, saying the facts.

"Well, I'm sure that Zoey hugged her." Logan said trying to get a good excuse.

"Um…Logan…Girls like to hug each other if they haven't seen each other in ages. It's a girl thing. From my understanding, you were the only guy that hugged her." Chase said.

At this point, Logan was really embarrassed, and Michael was laughing so much.

"Michael, you're next." Chase said.

All of a sudden, Michael stopped laughing and turned towards Chase.

"Yeah that's right, I know that you like Lola." Chase said.

"How so?"

"Well, your math notebook pretty much explains it." Chase said, holding out Michael's math notebook. The notebook had probably more 'Lolas' than math problems. Michael was shocked and blushed.

"How did you find that?" Michael asked, obviously embarrassed.

"You left it here today on your bed." Chase said.

"Give me that!" Michael exclaimed.

"I will as long as you both keep it a secret that I'm writing secret admirer letters to Zoey." Chase said.

All of them shook on it, not going to say anything about it.

Later that day, Chase sneakily ran to Zoey's dorm and put the card and the rose outside the door. He knocked on the door then he ran away. Zoey answered the door, but no one was there, but she found the rose and the card that said, 'Zoey' on it.

She then said to herself, "I wonder who this is from?"

Little did she know that Chase was down the hall, hoping that she would be flattered by it.

* * *

Hope it was good! Please review! 


	3. Secret Admirer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zoey101!

A/N: Sorry, I havn't updated in a while, working on Across the Ages on the Ned's board too. But, I did piece this one together. Sorry if my proofreading is bad! Please Enjoy and Review!

**

* * *

**

Zoey closed their dorm door behind her, as she had the letter and the flower in her left hand.

"Who was it?" Dana asked, only paying attention to her laptop.

"I don't know, but whoever it was left a letter and a rose for me." Zoey said, inspecting it.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was a prank from the guys." Dana said.

Lola ran over and looked at the card and the rose, "No Dana, I actually think it's real."

"Really?" Dana said, as she placed her laptop down on the bed and went over to the others.

"Yeah, I think Lola is right." Zoey said, as she was opening the letter. She took the piece of paper out of the envelope and read it to herself.

"So, what does this say?" Lola asked, excitedly.

Zoey was so flattered by this letter and she read it out loud,

"_Dear Zoey,_

_I think that you are the most wonderful person to walk across the Earth. I think that you are prettier than a sunset, a sunrise, and every girl on the planet. I believe that you are the love of my life. You are smart, funny, and beautiful; all the things that a guy loves in a girl. Your beautiful eyes are like little chocolates, your hair is the color of sand, and your personality sparkles like the stars at night. I think that you are the most amazing, brave, loyal, caring, funniest girl ever._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer"_

Little did the girls know, Chase was listening outside their door the whole time. He was listening to every word of their conversation.

"Wow, whoever wrote this is the sweetest, most flattering, most sensitive guy in the world." Zoey said blushing.

In the hallway, Chase was celebrating, he was blushing at the fact that Zoey thought he was so sweet.

"Aw, whoever it is, is totally in love with you." Lola said, stating the obvious.

"Well yeah, it's not like two people who despise each other send each other love notes." Dana said, rudely to Lola.

"I wonder who it is?" Zoey said.

"Me too!" Lola said as they were laughing.

Dana shook her head and thought, _Those two are so clueless, it's obviously Chase._

* * *

**Zoey's POV**

The next day at lunch, the seven of us sat at our usual lunch table. I was sitting between Chase and Quinn. We were talking about random things like football, basketball, and sushi, and then I realized that I better tell the guys what happened last night.

"So last night I found a love letter from my Secret Admirer letter." I said.

"Oh really." Michael said. From the sound of his voice he didn't seem to be a surprise.

"Yeah, it was probably the most flattering thing I have ever received." I said.

"Really?" Quinn said. Quinn moved back to her old room, so she doesn't live with Lola and me anymore.

"Yeah, whoever my Secret Admirer is, I have to say that he is so charming." I said, a little bit dreamily.

However, after I said that I noticed something out of the corner of my eye, about Chase. I think I see a blush on his face. He didn't seem to react or say anything after I said about the Secret Admirer. He just sat there a little bit embarrassed and played with his food. Oh well, it's probably nothing.

* * *

So I hoped you liked it. I also hoped that you also liked the love letter too. I'm not so good at love letters. Sorry it was a little short. So please review! 

Ocean Writer759


	4. Just a Little Bike Ride

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on tv! That's answers everything!

A/N: Here's chapter 4! This has a good amount of ChaseZoey and a little bit of MichaelLola. **If I don't get at least 4 or 5 reviews, I will not continue the story! **I just want to make sure that you think the story is good. Sorry if my proofreading is bad!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Just a Little Bike Ride**

**Chase's POV**

After school today, I was lying on my bed and thinking about school, work, the stupid mid terms, and other important things.

Of course I was thinking about the wonderful Zoey. Why do I always fall for her, literally? I wonder when she will figure out that he secret admirer is really me? When she does, will she be happy or confused? Oh, God, please make her happy.

I was kind of bored so I decided to go outside and ride my bike. Michael was sitting on his bed, doing his homework on his laptop; thankfully I did my homework during study hall.

"Hey Michael, I'm going to ride my bike, can I have some money, to buy a snack or something later?" I asked my friend.

"Yeah, sure dude, my wallet is in that drawer over there." Michael said, looking at his laptop intensely, only to pick his head up to point to the drawer.

"Okay, thanks." I said, as I edge near the drawer and I about to open the drawer, Michael suddenly had a nervous face, remembering what else he had in there.

He said, "Wait a minute, Chase don't open it." he yelled jumping off his bed. However it was too late, I already opened the drawer. I noticed that there was his wallet, other items, and something that he didn't want me to find, a rose.

I pulled the rose out and said, "Michael, why do you have a rose?" I said.

"Well you know…. Roses are good luck." Michael obviously lied.

"Oh really, well I think you should give it to Lola, I mean considering you have a thing for her and all." I said, teasingly.

"Okay, dude, you better not tell anyone, that I got a rose for her." Michael threatened me.

"Alright, I promise, as long as you don't tell anyone, especially Zoey, that I'm her secret admirer." I said, making a deal with Chase.

"Okay, dude, I promise." Michael replied, as we shook on it.

As I was on my bike, I thought about random things again, I got a snack from the vending machine, sat by the fountain, and many other things. After I left the fountain I was riding my bike again and my cell phone went off. So I took it out of my pocket, and I was still on my bike, and looked at the caller id. It was Zoey that was calling.

I opened up my phone and said, "Hey Zoe, what's up?"

"Hey Chase, I was just wondering if you want to hang out and watch a movie tonight?" Zoey asked me.

I was happy that she wanted to hang out tonight, "Sure, I'll ask if Michael wants to come."

"Actually, I was hoping it would just be the two of us." Zoey said.

"What?" I said, and then of course, I fell of my bike in the grass, why do I always fall off my bike from her?

"Yeah, I mean why not? We haven't had a night alone to talk or to hang out; it would always be the six of us. So maybe we can just hang out tonight."

"Umm… Sure okay, so we'll meet up at around seven?" I asked, nervously.

"Yeah sure, see you there, bye." Zoey said.

"Yeah, bye." I said, and we both hung up. Then I thought, _Yes, I'm going to be alone with Zoey tonight!_

* * *

After my little bike ride, I went back to my room and found Logan, who was looking at pictures of himself (no surprise), and Michael, who were still on his laptop. 

"Hey guys, how's it going?" I asked, I was very perky.

Of course simultaneously, I got an "Uh." from both Logan and Michael.

"Well, you guys are an exciting bunch tonight." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, look who's all perky tonight." Logan replied back rudely.

"Hey Chase, I forgot to ask you before, but Logan and I are going to Sushi Rox tonight, with a couple of other guys, are you going to hang out with us during your break?" Michael asked me, looking up from his computer.

"What do you mean break?" I asked, in a confused tone.

"You know it's Friday, you work for Kazu remember? Did you get Amnesia?" Michael asked.

Then it just suddenly came to me that every Monday and Friday, I have to work for Kazu. "Oh my gosh, I forgot. It's just that I have plans tonight."

Michael was about to say something, but Logan interrupted him by asking, "What did you do to your elbow?"

I looked at my elbow and it was from earlier before when I fell off my bike. "Oh, I fell off my bike before."

"Dude, you should go back onto training wheels, if you fall that much." Logan said.

"Logan, you are an idiot, he only falls when Zoey is around." Michael said to Logan as I blushed, then Michael turned to me, "Okay dude, what did she do or say to you this time?"

I just gave in and said, "She asked me if I can go to the movies tonight alone on my cell phone as I was riding my bike around campus."

"Are you going to tell her that you love her?" Logan said, in a teasing voice.

"No I'm not, we are just going as best friends." I said, blushing.

"Come on man, when are you going to tell her?" Michael asked.

"When the time is right, now I'm going to get ready." I said, and left the room.

* * *

**Zoey's POV**

After I hung up with Chase, I was very happy that we were going to be alone for once. I was the only one in the room, Lola and Dana were going to get smoothies, so I decided to call Chase and ask him.

I wasn't sure what happened, but I thought I heard him fall off of his bike or something after I asked him. I hope he was okay.

Anyway, I was typing a letter to my parents to waste some time, then Lola and Dana came back with smoothies in their hands.

"Hey Zoe, we're back." Lola said.

"Hey guys." I simply replied back, with a smile on my face.

"Wow, Zoey you seem really happy, what's up?" Dana asked.

"Wait a second, hold that thought," Lola said, interrupted me, "before I forget to ask you, are you coming to Girl's Night tonight?"

I forgot about Girl's night. Girl's Night is held every two weeks by Coco.

"Oh I'm sorry, I completely forgot about that. I made other plans tonight." I said; I even felt guiltier that it would be Dana's first Girl's Night in over two and a half years.

"So what are your plans?" Dana asked.

"Well…I…" I started nervously, "I'm goingtoseeamoviealonewithchase." I finished very quickly

"Huh?" Dana said.

I said it again very slowly, while blushing, "I'm going to see a movie alone with Chase." I saw Lola's and Dana's face brighten up, "Only as friends."

"Aw, come on Zoey, you know that you like Chase a lot." Lola said.

"Well, I doubt Chase likes me back, besides someone already sent a secret admirer note to me, it's definitely not Chase." Zoey said.

**Third person**

After Zoey said that Chase probably didn't send her the secret admirer note, Dana thought, _Clueless_

* * *

Please review! What's Chase going to do about his job? FInd out in the next chapter! 


	5. Working out a Job, a Movie, and a Rose

A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy, (reason is in my profile). I'll try to update as soon as I can. Well just to let you know the "rose at the door" part of the chapter title is not a ZoeyChase mention. The rose is for someone else. Sorry if my proofreading is bad. Please review! I need at least 4 reviews per chapter!

**

* * *

**

It was 6PM and Chase was basically pedaling as fast as he can on his bike to Sushi Rox to talk to Kazu.

Kazu, Chase's boss, was a friend to his employers so he understood any teen problem. Even he also knew that Chase Matthews has a major crush on Zoey Brooks.

As Chase arrived at Sushi Rox, many people were eating there, so this was bad news for Chase.

He went up behind the counter and tried to find Kazu and Chase found him in the kitchen chopping up sushi.

"Hi Kazu!" Chase asked.

"Oh good Chase you're here, we might have a lot of customers tonight." Kazu said, as he was chopping up sushi.

"That's what I came here to talk to you about," Chase started nervously and Kazu put down his knife and gave his full attention to Chase, "I was wondering if I can skip tonight's shift."

"Why?"

"Because I accidentally made last minute plans with a friend. We were going to the movies." Chase said.

"Are you going with that Zoey girl you like and always talk about?" Kazu asked.

Chase blushed and said, "How did you know that I liked Zoey?"

"Chase, it's obvious, every time you're around her, I can see your cheeks blush. Besides, you always talk about her a lot, so that also gives it away." Kazu explained.

By this time Chase was blushing madly, "So am I allowed to go?"

"Well, it's a busy night, but last week you work and gave out many deliveries, also you're going on a date with Zoey so, what the heck, you can go." Kazu decided.

"Yes!" Chase said happily, "I mean thanks, and also it's not a date we're just hanging out."

"Whatever you say Chase, whatever you say." Kazu said, as Chase left Sushi Rox.

* * *

Chase arrived back to his dorm with Logan taking pictures of himself and Michael reading a comic book. 

"So what did Kazu say?" Michael asked, looking up from his magazine.

"I can go to the movies with Zoey." Chase said happily.

"Yes, Logan you owe me ten dollars!" Michael said, jumping out of his seat.

"Wait a second, you guys made a bet?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, I thought Kazu wouldn't let you go to the movies, and Michael thought he would." Logan said, giving Michael $10.

"Um…okay, well…I' going to head out to the movies." Chase said, then he thought,_ Why did I bother to even come back here? Oh, well._

* * *

Chase headed out of his dorm and took a five-minute walk to the PCA Movie Theater. He saw that Zoey beat him to it, and she was also looking for him. So he decided to do something sneaky. 

Chase went up behind Zoey and put his hands over her chestnut brown eyes and said, "Guess Who?"

Zoey turned around and said, "You sneaky little devil, I thought someone was going to kidnap me." As he laughed, she gave him a playful shove to his shoulder.

"Sorry, I wanted to be sneaky." Chase said.

"Well you scared me half to death, by the way you hands smell like Sushi Rox." Zoey said to Chase.

Chase was embarrassed and blushed and said, "Yeah, I worked things out with Kazu and he said I can have the night off. How about we head into the movie theater shall we?"

"Okay, just remember I hate the horror parts." Zoey said.

"Don't worry I'll be there." Chase said.

Zoey and Chase bought their tickets and popcorn and headed into the theater.

They talked for a little bit about school, life, and, knowing Chase, random things like the whether or not the Loch Ness Monster really exists.

After about ten minutes the movie started, it was a genre that both Chase and Zoey liked, comedy. However, some parts of the movie were horror.

During the movie Chase was having thoughts about Zoey.

_Does she like me? Did Dana or Lola found out and/or told Zoey that it was me who has been sending roses to Zoey?_

In the middle of the movie, there were some scary parts. So a couple of times Zoey was squeezing Chase's right hand. Chase was blushing so much throughout the movie, but luckily for him it was dark. Chase looked over at Zoey and what he can see was that she had a scared look on her face.

Once the movie was over, Chase and Zoey threw out their popcorn and left the Movie Theater.

"Zoey, I'll walk you back to your dorm." Chase said.

"Aw, thanks, but you can only drop me off in front of the hall because boys aren't allowed in the building after 8PM and it's 9PM." Zoey explained.

"Oh yeah." Chase said, obviously embarrassed.

It was kind of quiet to the girls' dorm but as they approached the building, Zoey said,

"I had a wonderful time tonight."

"Yeah so did I."

"Well, I guess I'll see you at lunch tomorrow."

"Yes you will bye."

"Bye." Zoey said as she entered the building and walked to room 101. However outside the door was a rose and a note.

* * *

Was it good? Please review. Sorry if it was kind of bad. By the way, remember that rose isn't for Zoey. 


End file.
